


A Surprising King

by endlessnight



Series: A Spiral of Royal Sins [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Maid Costume, Rimming, Shameless Smut, University Students, cross dressing, iwaoi flat, maid oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan, please come here” Oikawa called once again, “I need your help with something!”<br/>That did not sound good. That did not sound like Iwaizumi could just help him with the damn thing and get to his reading in a few minutes. That sounded like a trap. Oikawa was planning something, he could feel it in his bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan! Come here and help me with this” he said, pointing to his bare back. “I can't do it on my own, though I tried cause I really wanted to surprise you with... This.”<br/>“Oh, believe me” Iwaizumi replied, “you did surprise me with whatever the hell this is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising King

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post more than one fic for the halloween challenge but i ended up with just one kagehina so ... this is the result of many ideas and too little time to actually post on Halloween.  
> Hope you enjoy ;D

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chaaaan” Oikawa was calling Iwaizumi from their bedroom. Iwaizumi, comfortably spraed on the couch, coffee in one hand and a book in the other, glanced up from his interesting reading and sighed deeply. _What in the world does he want this time_.

“Iwa-chan, please come here” Oikawa called once again, “I need your help with something!”

That did not sound good. That did not sound like Iwaizumi could just help him with the damn thing and get to his reading in a few minutes. That sounded like a trap. Oikawa was planning something, he could feel it in his bones. And yet, Iwaizumi placed his cup of coffee on the table in front of him and closed his book. He thought he could have some peace and quiet on a monday morning, since he didn't have classes or practice and he could actually relax and read something not university related. Relax. Imagine that. Iwaizumi never got to relax much since when he moved in with Oikawa. His boyfriend Oikawa was just too much. Too active, too loud, too curious, too energetic, too charismatic. But most of all, too horny all the goddamned time. Iwaizumi stood behind the semi closed door of their bedroom.

“Iwa-chaaan” Oikawa's voice coming from the other side of the door was calm and... Determined. If Iwaizumi only had a bad feeling before, now he was sure Oikawa was up to something. Something perverted, knowing Oikawa.

“I'm coming” Iwaizumi sighed and opened the door. He expected to see some weird shit but he was not ready for what he saw anyway.

Oikawa was sitting on the floor, his knees almost touching, hands in between his thighs- his bare thighs, his back a bit arched facing the door where Iwaizumi was standing, and more importantly he was clearly sticking out his bum in Iwaizumi's direction. Shameless. He was doing it on purpose. But it wasn't just that. Oikawa's body was half naked, half... Covered in what looked like a dress, bits of black and white shattered together with some ribbons hanging here and there. He left his thighs uncovered under the short skirt that only managed to hide Oikawa's underwear -well, as if he was wearing any-, and on top of that his back was also naked due to the fact he couldn't bring himself to botton up his costume alone. Oikawa was indeed wearing -or trying to wear- a maid costume. Iwaizumi held his breath, eyes wide.

“What the h-”

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa stopped him immediately, “come here and help me with this” he said, pointing to his bare back. “I can't do it on my own, though I tried cause I really wanted to surprise you with... This.”

“Oh, believe me” Iwaizumi replied, dropping to his knees behind Oikawa and holding his hands in the air, not sure if he actually wanted to help him for real, “you did surprise me with whatever the hell this is.”

“It's a maid costume!” Oikawa squealed, clearly too damn excited about it. “I bought it for Halloween but then you said we were going to that pub with your friends and I didn't... It wasn't appropriate.”

“You didn't want to scare my friends away.”

“Still, it's really cute and I wanted to make good use of it since I didn't get to wear it last night.”

Iwaizumi trailed his fingers on Oikawa's skin, caressing his back, literally devouring him with his eyes. Oikawa hummed.

“Take it off” Iwaizumi ordered. He could tell Oikawa had stopped breathing for a second.

“Take it off and get changed, you demon” he added, after a long pause.

“Iwa-chan!”

“I know you too damn well, trashikawa” Iwaizumi sighed again, “and you're not fooling me this time.”

“You say this,” Oikawa turned around, now facing him, “your mouth says no but your body says yes.”

Iwaizumi felt his blood rush to his cheeks. He blushed hard, glancing down at his crotch area realising that yes, Oikawa was right. Iwaizumi was semi hard already.

“Y-you” he mumbled, “this is your fault. It's always your fault.”

“Aww, Iwa-chan is so cute, getting hard just by looking at me dressed up for him like this.”

Iwaizumi stood up and wanted to turn around and leave, to escape from that room and hide away his embarrassment as well as his boner and sit on the couch trying to forget everything -yes, he didn't want to deal with the erection growing in his pants and he didn't want to deal with his stupid boyfriend dressed as a maid that he wanted to fuck senseless already-. But something stopped him as soon as he stood up. Oikawa's hands were on his thighs, he was looking up at him and forced Iwaizumi to stay still. Iwaizumi blinked. _No._

“Where do you think you're going” Oikawa breathed out.

“I'm not fucking you in that maid costume.”

Oikawa couldn't win this round. Not again.

“Mmmh, if you say so, Iwa-chan” Oikawa fired back with a seductive hint in his voice, caressing up and down Iwaizumi's thighs on the fabric of his pants. That didn't help his growing erection. That didn't help at all. Oikawa's chocolate eyes were glaring up at him, staring at Iwaizumi's red cheeks as if he was studying him, and then he looked down at his buldge. Oikawa licked his lips. Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa hadn't even touched him yet but he managed to make Iwaizumi groan.

“You're free to leave when you want to” Oikawa stated, still leaving his hands on Iwaizumi's thighs.

_As if I could actually._

Oikawa stared at him, his hands resting still on Iwaizumi's thighs to see if he was giving any signs of trying to leave the room. Which he wasn't. Then Oikawa decided to play that dirty game that he actually had planned to in the first place. Still on his knees, Oikawa leant forward, his mouth dangerously close to Iwaizumi's crotch, then he looked up faking an innocent look as he said: “What can I do for you, sir?” He was almost purring.

Iwaizumi blinked down at him. _That bastard._

“It seems to me that you may be in need of help, sir” Oikawa continued. Iwaizumi groaned again.

He didn't want to play that stupid game, he wanted Oikawa to take care of him quickly but he sure as hell did not want to _ask for it._

“May I?” Oikawa asked, placing his hands close to the waistband of Iwaizumi's pants, but not touching it yet. Iwaizumi nodded, defeated.

Oikawa 2 – Iwaizumi 0.

(Or did that previous point not count since Oikawa didn't actually get to top? Whatever, nevermind.)

Oikawa slid the palm of his right hand across the fabric covering Iwaizumi's erection, palming him through his pants, determined to make his boyfriend groan and moan and hiss without even touching his skin directly. Iwaizumi tilted his head back and did as expected, shutting his eyes. He was not going to beg. Luckily for him, Oikawa took the waistband of his pants between his fingertips and slowly undressed Iwaizumi. Pleased with what he saw -because yes, Iwaizumi was already leaking precum and getting his underwear messy- he took those off as well, freeing Iwaizumi's erection. Oikawa blinked at him and waited for an order from Iwaizumi's lips but all that he received was a soft hum. So Oikawa proceeded parting his lips and sticking out his tongue slightly to lick down Iwaizumi's lenght, then back up, circling around the head and finally taking it all in between his lips. Iwaizumi moaned at the contact with Oikawa's warm mouth and tried desperately not to thrust his hips forward. He needed more. Oikawa soon after parted his lips from Iwaizumi and glanced at him once again. Iwaizumi's eyes were clearly complaining for the sudden lost touch.

“Am I doing good, sir? Is this good enough for you, sir?” Oikawa purred.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but inhale deeply and then groan again.

“Oikawa.”

“Yes, master?” Oikawa warm eyes pierced him right through.

Iwaizumi stood still, uncertain of what he wanted to say and what he shouldn't say.

Then Oikawa speaked for him, again.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth, master?”

J _esus. God. Lord almighty._

Iwaizumi choked on his inhale.

“I'll do everything that pleases my master” Oikawa added, shameless as always.

Then he opened his mouth wide and waited. Oikawa almost closed his eyes: he was waiting like that, mouth hanging open, tongue sticking a bit out. Iwaizumi couldn't deal with any of it anymore. He needed to get off and he needed it now. He tangled his fingers in Oikawa's soft hair as if he was to caress him, but then he pulled at the locks -still careful not to hurt Oikawa- and thrust into Oikawa's mouth. That was what he wanted all along, that damn bastard. Oikawa was too much to deal with, always horny, always _needing_ to be fucked in every possible way. 

Iwaizumi's hand trembled while keeping Oikawa in place as the friction and wet touch of Oikawa's tongue sent shivers down his spine; he kept thrusting into his mouth, always aware of Oikawa's limits and careful not to make him gag around his erection. Oikawa's nails were digging into Iwaizumi's thighs. That wasn't a good sign, was it? So Iwaizumi released the grip in Oikawa's hair and slowly stopped thrusting, panting hard, clearly still needing more.

That was the moment Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was too scared of hurting him, so he took Iwaizumi back in his mouth in no time and started bobbing his head with firm movements, humming on his erection from time to time, knowing that that made Iwaizumi go crazy. Iwaizumi arched his back and moaned, loud. Iwaizumi was never too loud, he didn't want to make the neighbours aware about his sex life -his very active sex life, thanks to always-horny-Oikawa- but sometimes it wasn't that simple, like when Oikawa was working his magic with his mouth like that.

“Ahh” he kept moaning, “Oik- ahhhh!”

Oikawa hummed on his erection again in response. He knew Iwaizumi wasn't gonna last long, so he kept working with his tongue and bobbing his head careful to make the right noises at the right times to make Iwaizumi come _hard_. Iwaizumi's mouth was hanging open and he swore he could feel his knees tremble, threatening to abandon him and let him fall on the floor. His orgasm hit him soon after, Oikawa's lips still wrapped nicely around his cock. “Oikawa” he moaned as his hand held tightly onto Oikawa's soft locks. Iwaizumi groaned again as he rode his high, slowly coming down and trying to steady his breath.

Oikawa firmly swallowed and then stared at him from down below, looking proud, almost pleased. Grinning hard. Finally Oikawa stood up, his maid costume still unbottoned on the back so that it didn't fall quite right on the front, exposing a bit too much of skin down his neck and collarbones. Iwaizumi swallowed hard. He knew this wasn't it. He knew Oikawa wasn't satisfied enough yet. Oikawa's grin never left his lips as he pulled closer to Iwaizumi's face, the tip of heir noses brushing together.

“Am I being a good maid, sir? Is my service pleasuring you, my master?” Oikawa purred.

Then he licked Iwaizumi's bottom lip. Iwaizumi wanted to push Oikawa on their bed and literally jump him. He could feel himself getting hard again already. _Damn you Oikawa._

Oikawa shifted his head and proceeded licking and sucking bits of skin on Iwaizumi's neck.

“Mmmh” Iwaizumi allowed that sound to escape his lips, even though he didn't want to let Oikawa know just how much he was enjoying his play as well.

Oikawa took a few steps back from Iwaizumi and sat on the edge of the bed, shyly opening his legs in front of Iwaizumi, pretending to blush and faking a long lost innocence. He placed his index finger on his bottom lip and pulled down a bit, so that he was opening his lips as well. Then he spoke, revealing that in fact he was not feeling embarrassed at all, rather he was waiting, anticipating all that could happen at any moment and his mouth was watering at the thought.

“When are you gonna fuck me, master?”

Iwaizumi lost it. Oikawa was too much for him. Oikawa was too bad, he needed to learn his limits and fucking keep them in mind so that he wouldn't cross them every single day. But since words were useless with him, there was only one way to teach him. And that included giving Oikawa what he wanted the most. Iwaizumi took a step towards the bed and Oikawa swallowed hard in response, he knew what was coming for him and Iwaizumi could see he was trembling with anticipation. Iwaizumi dropped to his knees in front of Oikawa, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and placed his hands firmly on Oikawa's knees; he gave Oikawa a quick and deep stare and then proceeded parting his legs, while Oikawa was already humming and sighing even if literally untouched.

“Hold up your skirt” Iwaizumi ordered and Oikawa couldn't do anything but obey, his eyes glued to the back of Iwaizumi's head that looked so nice in between his thighs.

_Of course he's not wearing any underwear_ , Iwaizumi thought. Although he had to admit he would have loved to see Oikawa wear a cute pair of panties with ribbons and pink stripes. Whatever. He had no time to fantasize about that, he had to focus on what was in front of him. Oikawa's throbbing cock so wet with precum that was almost embarrassing. Iwaizumi grinned.

Oikawa had gotten so hard just by sucking him off and being fucked in his mouth, that was good. More than good. Perfect, excellent. Iwaizumi wanted to tell him, he almost did, but he sure as hell did not want to praise Oikawa especially in that situation. So Iwaizumi used his mouth for a better cause than delivering compliments to Oikawa and parted his lips only with the purpose of sticking out his tongue slightly and licking at Oikawa's entrance.

“Ahh!” Oikawa's moan was promising: he was going to be as loud as always.

Iwaizumi started trailing circles with his tongue and then properly kissed him, he didn't even care about the noises he was making at this point. He wanted to make a mess of Oikawa and make him learn his place for good. Iwaizumi kept playing with his tongue on Oikawa until he was pleased with the noises that left Oikawa's mouth. After a while he finally forced his tongue inside him and Oikawa gripped tightly at Iwaizumi's hair, a silent moan painted on his parted lips. Oikawa choked on his inhale when Iwaizumi started working on him with a steady pace, in and out, in and out, hands still on Oikawa's knees that needed to force his legs open from time to time, since Oikawa was shaking in pleasure and was not able to stay still.

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa's body too damn well so he knew exactly when to stop right before Oikawa could reach his high: he shifted from him just enough to grab the bottle of lube that yes, Oikawa had placed on the floor next to the bed, and a condom from the nightstand and poured the liquid onto his fingers. Oikawa decided it was a good move to lay on the bed and patiently wait for Iwaizumi to thrust inside him with his fingers, but he didn't get what he expected. Iwaizumi was done with playing around with him. He wanted to get straight to fucking him hard on the matress, he couldn't wait any longer. And so, without warning Oikawa, he thrusted deep inside him, making him moan loud and tear up instantly.

“Iwa-chan” he cried, “ahh, Iwa-chan” he kept moaning, his eyes semi closed, too focused on the feeling of Iwaizumi filling him up and sinking deep into him with each thrust of his hips.

Iwaizumi's eyes were almost closed too; he could hate Oikawa all he wanted for always being horny and consuming every minute of his spare time for their dirty games, but the feeling he got every time he was inside of his boyfriend was undeniably incredible. Iwaizumi was left speechless by how perfectly Oikawa could take him and make him feel that good.

“Oikawa” he moaned back to the whimpers and noises his boyfriend was making under him, “why are you-” he tried to form a proper phrase but it wasn't that simple while panting so hard.

“Why are you calling me that?” he managed to say, “I thought I was your...”

“M-master” Oikawa breathed out, eyes widening all of a sudden.

Wait. Did that mean Iwaizumi had admitted he was enjoying the game too? Probably. Oikawa grinned and titled his head back, shivers of pleasure radiating through his body as well as the good satisfying feeling of winning a match. A match in between the sheets with his lover. Iwaizumi was holding so tightly onto Oikawa's hips that he was afraid he could tear apart that lovely maid costume at any moment now -he didn't want to admit this either, but he wasn't planning on ruining that costume. He actually probably liked it, deep down-.

“Master” Oikawa called, moaning loud, “you feel so good inside me-”

Iwaizumi shut his eyes, he was so close and those words, that voice wasn't helping. He wanted to make Oikawa undone before him, so he needed to last a bit longer, _a bit longer_ , he reminded himself, _a bit longer_ with each thrust inside Oikawa.

“Ahh Iwa-chan!” and with that name on his lips, Oikawa came hard and thick on the maid costume.

The feeling of Oikawa clenching againts him while coming down from his high made Iwaizumi shiver and it didn't take long for him to come as well, and yes, he didn't want to give the satisfaction to Oikawa of coming while moaning his name but Iwaizumi was so weak and Oikawa was too much; so once again Iwaizumi had let himself in that spiral of sex and games and he cried out Oikawa's name while coming hard inside him, it was a mix of 'aahs' and 'Oikawa' as well as 'Tooru'. -No, he didn't call him maid at least-.

Iwaizumi slid himself out of Oikawa and rolled onto his side to lay on the bed with his panting hard boyfriend. He was exhausted. That was supposed to be a chilled out monday- it was supposed to be anything but that. Oikawa stood up after a couple of minutes of silence and stripped out of his now dirty costume.

_Where does he find the strenght of doing things right after??,_ Iwaizumi was wandering.

“Well, I don't wanna be the one who explains this mess at the launderer, so I guess it will be you.”

_You monster._

Oikawa turned to him and smiled. Iwaizumi wanted to crash him but no, that was not the day for it. He was gonna crash him eventually. He was gonna win against him and maybe kick him out of the apartment at the next weird perverted proposal. But for now Iwaizumi just laid on his bed- their bed, and waited for Oikawa to get changed into his pyjamas and cuddle with him for the rest of the day. That sounded like a good way to end his day off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a long ass series of one shots and i honestly cannot wait to write and post more


End file.
